Not About Angels
by anahihernandez19
Summary: She seriously couldn't remember what had happened last night. She remembered Flaca whispering into her ear, telling her to ditch this shit and have a drink with her which she gladly accepted. One-shot. Suck at summaries.


_**One Shot (1,?) **_

_**I haven't read a lot of pairings with Flaca and Maritza, but I thought this paring is really awesome; Flaca is my favorite character so I decided to make a one shot. I MIGHT make this into a story, but I'm not sure yet. **_

_**Comments, ideas would be highly appreciated! **_

_**DON'T OWN NONE OF THERE CHARACTERS.**_

_**Mistakes are mine and I'm sorry for any. This was inspired by the song Not About Angels by Birdy. **_

_**I hope you enjoy! (: **_

Maritza Ramos

Her neck ached as her eyes fluttered open; she let out a groan and buried her face into her pillow. Her head soon started to throb and ache. She felt heavy and nasty; she swore she could feel the alcohol from last night come out her pores. Her brows frowned for a moment as she tried to remember how she even got into her bed, but she soon gave up as the pounding in her head increased.

She quickly grabbed her blankets and pulled it over her head when she heard the inmate's loud voices.

"Come on, we're gonna be late, we need to be in the kitchen before breakfast," Aleida said, lightly tapping on her foot. "Fucking told you guys not to drink," she muttered, grabbing a water bottle and 2 aspirin pills she stole from Mr. Healy's desk.

She sat next to Maritza, pulling off the blanket and revealing the Latina curled up in a ball with her hair a mess and her face buried into her pillow. "Aquí tome esto, it should help for your hangover,"

Maritza peeked out a bit to see the older Latina. She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, removing some hair out of her face. She popped the pills into her mouth and drank the water to swallow them down.

"Let's go," Aleida said, putting the bottle down and getting up.

Maritza got up after her and followed her out. She quickly put her hair up in a messy bun when she noticed the weird stares from the other inmates.

_Do I look that crappy?_

"What the fuck happened to you last night?" Aleida asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"I don't remember," Maritza answered, surprise by how raspy her voice sounded.

She seriously couldn't remember what had happened last night. She remembered Flaca whispering into her ear, telling her to ditch this shit and have a drink with her which she gladly accepted. She remembered going to the kitchen while the inmates looked for a comfortable place to sleep for the night. She remembered Flaca pulling out the flask and Maritza taking at least 5 big jugs before she was lost in complete blur. She remembered Flaca putting her in her bed and lightly kissing her on the forehead and whispering a Goodnight before leaving.

Maritza hand touched the spot where she clearly remembered Flaca's lips pressing on, it was a chaste, almost shy small kiss, but Maritza remembered the warmth that filled her body at the slight touch. She also remembered trying to reach for Flaca's hand, not wanting her to leave, but the room was spinning too much that she completely missed.

Her heart started to beat faster as she tried to remember what else happened that night. She knew she was missing something. She knew as she remembered the sadness in Flaca's eyes as she was putting her to bed that night.

"Don't think too much," Gloria teased, snapping Maritza out of her deep thoughts.

Maritza forced a smile. Her eyes scanned the kitchen for a skinny Latina beauty.

"Que pasa?" Gloria asked as she beat the eggs, her eyes stayed on the eggs she was beating them, not even glancing at Maritza.

"If you're looking for Flacaca, you won't find her, she's sleeping," Aleida yelled from across the kitchen, putting on her apron.

"Which is complete bullshit, I'm the one pregnant," Daya said as she walked past them. "I deserve to have at least a day off,"

"Cállate tu, you decided to open them legs mijta, the fuck you talking about you deserve it," Aleida replied, rolling her eyes. "Flaca felt sick, she was throwing up,"

"So I was throwing up too," Daya argued.

"Si mija and you got it off easy too," Gloria said, her eyes still on the eggs.

Maritza could feel her heart pound faster inside her chest at the mention of the tall Latina but drop at the mention of her being sick.

"Can I see her?" Maritza asked Gloria. "She's sick; I can take care of her and shit,"

Gloria shook her head, her eyes finally lifting up to look at Maritza. "I would say yes but since Flaca isn't here, you're taking her place," she replied, leading her over to the back of the kitchen where she usually worked. "You can see her after you're done with the beans,"

Maritza looked at the boiling water, she only needed to put the beans in the pot and wait until they were ready.

Daya can do the rest, she thought.

She quickly put the beans in the pot and stirred, her eyes clued to the beans.

Her thoughts instantly traveled back to Flaca as she stirred. What was she not remembering? Her fingers rubbed against her forehead again, she knew Flaca had soft lips; it was obvious if you just looked at them. They were full and pretty, even though she was drunk and it was a small chaste kiss on the forehead Maritza was able to remember the feel of them on her skin. She even remember how intoxicating Flaca smell was, she never really paid attention to it, but that night she noticed how good Flaca smelled and how warm she was.

If it was cold and you didn't have a blanket, Flaca could easily be your blanket, Maritza thought to herself with a slight smile.

She couldn't help it, the thought of Flaca at that moment made her smile stupidly. Her eyes flickered up, expecting to see Flaca working across from her with Daya but only saw Daya and Aleida there.

"Did Flaca tell you guys about calling Ian?" Aleida asked.

"Yeah, I swear that girl is stupid sometimes," Gloria replied.

Maritza frowned, "She's gonna call Ian?"

"Yeah, she wants to see if he can visit her since he didn't come yesterday," Aleida answered.

"No se pero esa chico no es bueno para ella," Maria added after a moment.

Maritza could feel a tighten sensation in her chest at the thought of Flaca wanting to talk to Ian. The boy that didn't show up on Valentine 's Day, the fucking boy who doesn't even bother calling her. Maritza swore she hated that boy now. Flaca deserved better than that.

"When did she say that?" Maritza asked, scared to know the answer.

"Last night after she put you in bed," Maria replied. "She looked stressed about it, I don't know why she waste time with that boy,"

"Number one rule, don't let a boy treat you like shit no matter how good the dick is," Gloria said as they all burst out laughing except for Maritza.

"Wait, is she gonna call him today?" Maritza asked Maria.

Maria scoffed and rolled her eyes, "How the fuck I'm I suppose to know? It ain't my business,"

Maritza looked back at the beans, they looked ready. She turned the oven off and took off her hair net.

"They're ready," Maritza said, taking her apron off and running out, but stopping when she heard Gloria's voice.

"Hurry the fuck up and tell Flaca to come help, her break is over!"

Maritza nodded and started to run again. She almost made it out before Mendez annoying voice interrupted her from doing so.

"Ramos!" Mendez loud voice filled the cafeteria making everybody turn their attention to them.

"What?" Maritza replied, cross her arms against her chest and raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Mendez pointed his finger and monition the Latina to go to him. "There. Is. No. Running. In. The. Cafeteria!" he yelled, looking at the other inmates. "We don't want you guys to get hurt now do we?" the room was filled with silence as they all stared at Mendez. "Get back to what you were doing," and soon the cafeteria was filled with loud chattering.

He looked back at Maritza, "Where are you going, inmate?"

"I'm going to Flaca," Maritza said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the creepy man knowing it'll make things worse. "She's sick, so I'm going to go check up on her,"

"You should be back to your little kitchen run by Mexicans," Mendez replied, "I'm pretty sure Ms. Gonzales will survive without you for a moment,"

Maritza bite her lip, everybody knows Mendez sticks with what he wants and won't change it until something interesting if offered.

"Please, it'll just be quick," Maritza licked her lips sensually as her eyes flickered down to his chapped lips in a seductive manner. "Please," she whispered.

Mendez mouth was slightly parted as he stared hungrily at Maritza. She tried hard nott to shiver at the disgust running through her body. Mendez was officially creepy.

He cleared his throat after a while of him just looking at the beautiful Latina, "Okay, I'll only let it slip this one time," he said before leaning over to whisper something into her ear. "Unless you have something good to offer if you want something else," Maritza couldn't help but shiver. She tried hard no to shove him and punch him. He pulled back with a big smile and winked at her.

"I'll keep that in mind," Maritza replied before quickly exiting the cafeteria.

Her only thing on her mind at that point as she made her way through the inmates was Flaca. She had to see her, she had to just see her face and hear her voice, that's all she needed. She needed to scream at her for even thinking about Ian. She couldn't call him, she just couldn't, it was wrong in Maritza's point of view. The weird feeling in her chest was back at the thought of Ian again, she hated him. Why couldn't Flaca just forget that asshole? He obviously doesn't care about her so why should she even bother?

She stopped walking and leaned up against the wall, closing her eyes tightly shut.

_Come on Maritza, get your shit together. _

_It's her choice, not yours._

_Just go check up on her, that's it._

_Don't mention Ian._

_Don't mention that ungrateful asshole._

She sighed heavily before opening her eyes again. She pushed herself off the wall and walked down the hall, her heart pounding wildly as she got closer.

_**I hope you liked the first part!**_

_**Please comment and let me know what you thought! (: **_

_**Follow me on Tumblr if you like: gay-booty06**_

_**Translate: **_

_**Aqui tome esto – here take this **_

_**Que pasa? – What's wrong?**_

_**Callate tu – shut up you **_

_**No se pero esa chico no es bueno para ella – I don't know but that boy isn't good for her**_


End file.
